


Teal Socks

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [269]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Gentleman! Harry, Gossipy Ron, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, M/M, Ministry Canteen, Morning After, Teal Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Ron notices that Draco is wearing the same socks as the previous day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [269]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Teal Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reywritethestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reywritethestar/gifts).



> For the lovely reywritethestar to celebrate the launch of their new minific challenge. I cannot wait to write some fic for you. 
> 
> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Challenge fic, based on prompt 89: _I noticed._
> 
> Sorry, this fic is a total cheat as Ron says the magic line! I'll do better tomorrow.

Harry and Ron were enjoying coffee and toasted teacakes in the Ministry Canteen. 

“Noticed Draco had those horrible teal socks on during briefing,” Ron said, giving his best-mate a glance over their plates. “Not real his style is it? Posh git like him, wearing the same thing two days in a row?”

Harry focussed on scraping the last crumbs onto his fork. 

In his mind’s eyes he could remember the sight of Draco getting dressed that morning, dishevelled, sleep-rumpled and beautiful. 

He smiled to himself. Socks weren’t the only item of clothing that Draco had re-worn for work that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
